


Hot Blooded

by TWaffle



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Infection, Romance, Sickfic, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWaffle/pseuds/TWaffle
Summary: Rock and Revy return from Japan in time to pick up another mission from Balalaika. Not enough proper time and rest for the wound Genji's sword inflicted. What kind of havoc can a feverish, disgruntled gunslinger wreak on the open seas? Minific/Practice in fluff.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place between the japan arc in the anime and Roberta’s blood trail OVA. I use both references from the anime and manga as a symbiotic creation when building this Black Lagoon Fanfiction. Speaking of which this is also my very first time dipping into the writing pool for Black Lagoon. I am madly in love with Rock and Revy, and probably have read most if not all fanfictions for this damn pairing. I will do my very best to keep things cannon, In-character and whatnot. Saying that, I have taken some liberties. Let's get my sea-legs!
> 
> This is a practice in Fluff and in one shots(WHICH I FAILED AT!), along with as usual improving my writing style. I picked Black Lagoon for my “Fluff” practice because it would be difficult, Go big or go home, right?
> 
> As usual constructive criticism is always appreciated and reviews are a blessing. I am always happy to respond to emails or pms. Otherwise please just enjoy~

Black Lagoon: Hot Blooded

Written by TWaffle  
Edited By I. Yerkinov

“Did you sample the goods?”

Prologue

The airplane touched the ground with great anticipation, Dutch and Benny had been relieved upon their arrival. Work without their primary enforcer, did not pay out as well as the jobs they were currently taking on. Getting both Rock and Revy home from Japan and through customs had taken longer than anyone liked. Even so, the mood upon seeing their comrades disembark from the airliner was dampened upon seeing Revy, limping off the aircraft on crutches. Dutch’s dark features grew darker as his hand landed on the young businessman's shoulder. “I believe I was pretty clear about the two of you coming back, not completely maimed.” Rock’s face fell. He knew this was his responsibility. “What the Fuck happened to you two?” Rock slumped forward as Revy limped over to her comrades grinning like a wildcat. The Japanese man swallowed hard, this was not going to end well for him.

“I’ll tell ya, Dutchy!” Her hand slapped her partner on the back, knocking the wind from his chest. Dutch’s eyes shifted from one to the other carefully. “This little tiger here….” Revy stifled a laugh, leaning slightly forward on her crutch. “Get this Dutchy!....” She huffed, hardly able to contain herself. “Get this!” she slapped her good knee, allowing a hearty laugh to bust through her lips. The large black man folded his arms, clearly unamused. The gunslinger, ignoring her boss’ agitation continued her giggling. “Hero boy here” She thumbs toward her Japanese companion. “Got his dumbass kidnapped by a FUCKING TEENAGE HIGHSCHOOL GIRL!” The young woman collapsed laughing into the nearest chair. Rock’s shoulders dropped and sighed as Dutch ran his fingers over his smooth scalp, Benny lifted a finger to his lips and stifled a laugh.

“That’s pretty bad Rock.” The large man walked behind his subordinate and tousled his shaggy black hair. “If you're not gonna carry a gun, at least try not to be a burden either, please.” The shine on Dutch’s round-rimmed glassed swiveled around to the direction of his usual trouble maker. His large knuckles grazing the edges of his pants. “Revy!” Her throat caught, and the laughter ceased. “What in the hell happened to you?” Dutch took a step forward eliciting another scowl from his gunman. “Get Whitman fever again and cut loose, Two-Hands?” The young woman spat to the side of the chair, eyes darkening. Bared teeth, Revy coiled tightly in her chair preparing to strike back.

Rock stood forward, jumping between them, faster than itchy fingers could draw upon the weapons they each had holstered. “Dutch…….” The young man’s head dropped, dark hair covering his expression. Both pirates paused and directed their attention at the young man. “Dutch, her injury…..it, it was my fault.” Revy snorted indignantly and looked away, folding her legs, being careful to not brush over her bandage. Rock’s lower lip trembled. “I brought her with me, I made her come on my stupid mission to save someone who didn't want to be saved.” His voice cracked, as he balled his fists so tightly, veins appeared in his arms. “I…..I went against her wishes, Dutch.” He choked. Sneering, Revy did all she could to look anyway but at her partner. Emotions like this made her uneasy, it was not something she was good at handling. The war vet folded his arms and adjusted his wide stance. “But, Dutch! She stayed…..She stayed with me! Even when I got kidnapped.” His arms began to quiver. “She was forced to fight, Genji…...that Humongous, monster mobster. He could cut a bullet in half...in half, Dutch.” He wiped his tears on his arm as Revy twitched uncomfortably in her chair. “He, He…….He almost killed her…….” The Gunslinger’s face flushed red as she stood tentatively to her feet. This was enough, this was ridiculous. 

Her fingers wrapped around the small chair she had been sitting on. “Fuck.” She swiveled on her left leg and swung the chair at her partner. “Stop fucking crying already! You feel so fucking bad, pay me and pay to fix my goddamn boys!” Dutch quickly deflected the sloppy throw. The chair’s leg broke off as it collided into the cement floor, causing Benny and Rock to jump in opposite directions. The redhead huffed, grabbing her crutch and hobbled off pouting muttering something that sounded like “limp-dick pussy”. Dutch knelt, grabbing up the broken chair leg. There was something clearly more to this. Perhaps sending them on solo missions was not the best of ideas, at least until they get their shit together.  


……..

  
It had only been a few weeks since their return from Japan, Balalaika hadn’t wasted any time putting the Lagoon company to use again. The Triad did the best they could to keep things running while she was away, but the city of the dead seemed to miss her finesse. There was much to do since the chaos of her absence, but things were slowly becoming the mess they usually were. The money was still good and Roanapur was still the same shitpool it always was.

Revy flopped herself onto the old couch, releasing a cloud of dust from the old ragged cushions. Her fingers drew up one of Benny’s magazines from the side table. “So Dutchy, what's the rush today?” She cringed. Wrinkling her nose suppressing a sneeze and thumbed open the well-read girly magazine. “What's this job big sis has for us?” Her eyes skipped over the articles and glanced over the mostly nude models on the pages. The African American man leaned into the back of the couch gripping the cushion edge with his right hand, rubbing the back of his head with the left. A nervous tick, he could never seem to get rid of over the years. Rock entered the room clutching a small tea cup and sat in the small dilapidated chair across from his partner, with Benny next to him, beer in hand. The crew, apart from the gunslinger focused in on their captain, anxiously waiting for the information on their next job.

“Well…” He paused watching his only female employee feign disinterest, analyzing the girly magazine from alternate angles, with indeterminate expressions painting her face. “Miss Balalaika has a job for us to pick up a new cook on Ko Bi Da Nok Island, along with a hefty shipment of powder.” Dutch cleared his throat and slid his hands into his pockets and glanced over back at Revy. Benny and Rock looked to each other, then also began baring down on the petulant woman. The glances tossed between them spoke novels, clearly everyone was thinking the same thing. Feeling everyone’s eyes now bearing down upon her she tossed Benny’s magazine irreverently to the side and glared back. 

The hair on the back of her neck began to bristle. “WHAT!?” Her teeth bore with as much venom as her tone. “Y’ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME?” The young computer geek scrambled to recover his now damaged “collectable” girly magazine. Her dark eyes shifted from one target to the next, trying to decide which to take on first. “IF YA GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, BETTER FUCKIN’ SAY IT!” Dutch aware of her predatory behavior, cleared his throat and considered his words carefully.

“This mission could be dangerous, and may require combat.” Everyone looked nervously over at the redhead, whose face was now the same color as her hair. The war vet was brave, real brave, he stood his ground as strong as Everest. “Ko Bi Da Nok Island and the sea surrounding it are full of pirates, criminals and drug lords that are known for attacking any and all boats in the nearby area.” Dutch pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, looking away from his enraged employee. “More so, than our usual routes. Our chances of getting attacked are much higher with this mission.” Rock and Benny also followed suit, directing their eyes to the floor, their drinks, wherever, not wanting to grab the attention of the unstable gunman. Revy’s bangs covered her eyes, shoulders quivering.

“AND WHAT OF IT, DUTCH?” Spit sprayed as she gnashed her teeth like a wounded bear. She sat up on the couch, hooking her fingertips into her thighs. Pink formed around the normally tanned skin as the pressure within the room increased. Her lip twitched, knuckles fading white.

With a quick crack and a sharp hiss, the black man opened his Heineken. “I am in an odd position, Revy.” Bubbles tickled his upper lip as he slurped through his words. A quick “Tch” escaped her bared teeth as she sunk into her shoulders. “I am tempted to tell Balalaika to find another group…..” 

Her golden eyes darted across the room, away from her coworkers, folding her arms tightly against her chest. So, this was it, this was what it was all about. Her goddamn leg.“Fuck, Dutch this is stupid.” Rolling her teeth over her lower lip, Revy quieted her voice. Was this shame? Embarrassment? 

Dutch pressed a dent in and out of his beer can with his thumb, uneasily. “I could also hire an outside source, if I was desperate.” The gunslinger scrunched her nose up, knitting her brows together. “But, what kind of boss would I be to refuse my best and longest employee pay, for getting injured on the job?” Her chest lifted 50 pounds. Exhaling and leaning back into the stained couch, Revy released the tension in her shoulders and the room. Rock unclenched his teacup with white knuckles and locked joints. Benny allowed his lungs to refill with oxygen once more, having feared the lone female’s initial volatile reaction. “I know I am gonna regret this, take care of yourself and your bum fucking leg, Revy.” Dutch pulled a Marlboro Black cigarette from his vest and lit it. “Don't do anything stupid, or I will fire your ass.”

The redhead slung her arm over armrest of the dilapidated couch, the other over the back, to face her boss better. Lifting and angling one booted foot across the furniture, a wide grin covering her face. “Do I ever, Dutchy?


	2. Chapter 1

BLACK LAGOON  
Hot Blooded  
Chapter 1

Her bangs whipped the sun kissed skin on her face as the PT boat rocketed across the Andaman Sea. Long, slim fingers wrapped around the rusted rail of the Lagoon, palms pressing harder than usual into the old banister. She shifted her hip into the rail leaning as gently as she could onto her right leg. Subtlety was important, Dutch was already against her being here. The young pirate drug her right heavy booted foot across the salt covered floor around her left boot as Ko Bi Da Nok Island faded in the distance. Her chest heaved, locking her elbows in place. A shitty Island, lots of jungle, bugs, coca fields and 3 days journey away from their slum ass home in Roanapur, at least in the ancient ass Lagoon. The Pt boat had a lot of heart, but not the greatest for long journeys across the sea.

She hissed through her teeth quietly, hopefully, trusting the sound of the wind and the waves would cover it as the pain seared over her wound winding through her leg. From toes to hip, bolts of fire and pins. The injury begged to be itched, it screamed to be raked by anything. Her knee twinged violently. Revy knew better, this risk was too great. The linen bandages were saturated in jungle soil and mists of ocean waters that splashed up onto the boat. If the wound reopened, the risk of infection was terrible. The gunman fidgeted angrily, begging, willing the itch to leave. Her head dipped, bangs sweeping over her eyes. She felt heavy today, just fucking heavy.

Her sharp ears perked up as the echoing of footsteps approached on the metal of the old boat. The drag, weight, lack of hesitation, she knew them well. Japan had been cold, cold like the dark streets of New York. Another dark blemish on her life line. This was Lagoon now, it was warm here, warm in Thailand, warm in Roanapur, warm in the South Asian Sea. It was ungodly warm here, but not as warm as when he stood next to her. It felt unnatural. His wispy dress shirt sleeve brushed her bare shoulder as he too leaned into the old railing. A slight smile passed his lips as he politely nodded before he too began staring off at the sea. Her brown eyes sunk, chest tightening, situations like this always made her uneasy. Gunning down 15 men in a warehouse, child’s play…...Dealing with her partner alone, there really was no words. 

It was awkward since they had returned, nothing and everything had changed. Japan had mucked everything up. A night of drunken stupidity, she had let him in…..a small crack in her impenetrable wall. Her agitation and impatience with him had increased daily, being unable to understand his motivations. Was it guilt he felt? Obligation? The way he helped her shower, gently cleaning the wound on her leg, the way he cleaned her apartment and folded her clothes, the soft touching and sweet kisses after drinking too much at the bar, the endless echoing of that slut Eda’s voice “Have you sampled the goods yet?” But still nothing had truly changed. They were what they were, partners. Her lower lip dropped. Did she even really want more? Fuck it…..

“Got a smoke, Rock?” Her voice tensed in her throat, unwilling to betray her actual mood. Dizzy, the gunslinger’s eyes remained focused on the water in front of them. Willing the nausea to stay where it belonged, only a cigarette would calm her nerves. This sappy shit wasn't for her. The business man’s fingers began fumbling with his shirt pocket, withdrawing a small blue box of Natural American Sprite cigarettes. The pack crinkled loudly in his grip as he fished one out and gestured the pack toward his companion. Without glancing, Revy grabbed the pack, withdrawing a smoke and placed it between her sun chapped lips. “Thanks, partner” He stole a sideways glance at her and frowned.

The Japanese man lit the end of his cigarette with a match and tossed the matchbook at redhead. “You look flushed, Revy.” Rock spoke quietly through his teeth, cigarette bobbing with his words. He pressed his weight onto his elbows, bending further into the railing. “You getting sick?” The Lagoon creaked ominously as she eyed him over, trying to understand his motivations. Revy twisted on her right leg, leaning her bare back against the railing, lips twisted into a sneer. Rock pushed off and followed his companions lead, knowing she wouldn't answer. He sighed. “Then, how’s your leg?” His soft eyes roamed downward, daring to glance at the dirty bandages around her knee and shin. Smoke bellowed from his lips as he spoke. Taking a long drag, she instinctively bent her right knee to block his view of her left.

Brows furrowed, and chin dropped. “It’s fine, Rock.” The darkness surrounded her again, she refused to leave the comfort of those shadows. Her chest heaved as a large cloud of smoke broke through her lips. “I ain’t some pussy ass bitch that can’t handle a little pain.” Her lips upturned at the corners as his dropped. The wall had been raised. His eyes met hers and quickly looked away. 

“That's not what I meant, Revy.” Clearly annoyed, he closed his eyes as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. He would play her game. In Roanapur, it was always chess, with her, it was always games. Exhaling the business man straightened himself out. “Is it at least healing ok?” Rock tapped his ash and rolled his shoulders back with a quiet pop. “I haven't seen it since we got home.” He dared, He stepped in closer with a soft clink of his shoes on the rusted metal floor. “You're favoring your other leg a lot.” Sliding one hand into his deep pocket, he reached for her slim wrist with the other, causing her to jerk away leaving traces of ash on his skin. He flinched.

The redhead tucked her chin and eyed him warily. She wore the face of a beaten dog, untrusting and dangerous. “I SAID IT'S FINE, ROCK!” she huffed, stomping out the butt of her cigarette with her left heel. “Don't be such a pussy about it.” Tentatively, the female gunman dropped the right toe of her heavy boot, slowly rolled the soft pressure all the way to her heel, until her foot was flat on the deck. Her leg jerked under the pressure, she needed to get off it. “Rock, how is Sis’s toy?” Rock, entranced with watching her put pressure on her leg, jerked his head up to meet her golden eyes.

“You mean Mr. Gamon Amudee?” his eyes were sleepy and uninterested. Drug dealers and cooks were all pieces of garbage, these hostage situations and human trafficking never felt right. Balalaika was clearly blackmailing this nervous mousey man. The Japanese man steadied his stance and dug deeper into his pockets.

Revy ran her tongue over her teeth, attempting not to wince. “Yeah, that troublesome fuckwit.” Grumbling, she fully balanced herself standing, sucking air through her teeth to control her breathing. “Where did Dutch end up putting him?” Rock’s brown eyes glanced to the right and then back to his partner. She had folded her arms across her chest and was now tapping her fingers at an outlandish tempo on her arm.

“I think Dutch got him set up in holding, since the door locks on the outside.” He pursed his lips and jingled some loose change in his pockets. “The coke got placed in lockup. Don’t worry your forward cabin is still yours, you won't have to bunk with us.” He rubbed the back of his head as a sheepish grin spread across his face as a blush spread across hers. The gunslinger’s eyes bulged, understanding his underhanded implications. 

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED ROCK!” She swung a wild fist into his shoulder, winging him. His chuckle was warm and rang through her ears, aggravating her more. “DAMMIT ROCK….” Her head swayed with her stance as she huffed. Rock, being her partner for a few years fell in step and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. His warm hands seemed to steal all the breath within her chest, as they kept her from falling. A small secure comfort that wasn't one at all. Revy’s eyes grew hot, they seemed to boil within her skull. “Rock……” The ocean spray kept her lucid, it always did. Cool refreshing droplets tore her from her blistering heat. “Rock…..” Her chin sunk into her chest, bristling like a porcupine. “Get your damn hands off me” Hissing through gritted teeth. She grabbed him by the pinky, twisting and raking his left hand off with her right, eliciting a loud yelp from her companion. “NOW!”

“GODDAMNIT REVY!” He pulled back, rubbing his aching hand. “I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!” His tempo increased, allowing his frustration to make its first real appearance for the day. Her dark eyes narrowed and sank inward as he scolded her. “YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO FALL!” The business man swung his arm wildly behind him to make a dramatic point, bringing her attention to the sea. The redhead’s lower lip jutted out and she looked to the side, away from him. “WHAT THE HELL, REVY!” His chest heaved, veins popped. Why was she always this difficult?

“Just shut up.” She spoke through clenched teeth and balled fists. He had her on the run again, the chink in the armor was visible now. “I’m fine.” Her eyes darkened around the rims. “The great Revy doesn’t fall.” Baffled, he reared up ready to retort. Rock’s mouth dropped, skewing his jaw as a jumble of words fought to come out, but were rudely interrupted by the screeching noise of the Lagoon’s PA system being turned on. The loud noise rattled all the plexiglass on the ship, causing both Rock and Revy to Jump.

The gunslinger hissed as her foot came back into contact with the ship's metal floor as she landed. Benny’s wavering voice hummed through the speakers, loud enough to shatter eardrums. “GUYS WE HAVE INCOMING!” The gunslinger screeched a rainbow of colorful words as both Rock and Revy bent forward covering their ears. A soft click could be heard as another mic turned on. 

“Jesus, Benny!” Dutch’s calm baritone voice rang in clear as a bell. “Adjust your damn volume settings, before you make us all go deaf!” A sip of what Rock could only assume was a beer could be heard over the speakers. “And don't yell while you're at it, Fuck!” The Captain spat before turning his mic off. Rock and his partner cautiously straightened up as the transmission ended. Revy took to cleaning out her ears with her pinkie finger.

The switch sound came through again softer this time, the crew held their breath deep within their chests. “Sorry boss!” The young Florida Tech genius apologized as the Lagoon crew breathed in relief. His words tumbled like autumn leaves from his lips. “We still have incoming boss, a lot of them!” Rock and Revy squinted all around the horizon, looking for any physical sign of what Benny was saying. Nothing but sun glinting off the water could be seen.

Another click resounded as Dutch took back over. “How many is a lot Benny-Boy?” Minor shuffling of empty cans and papers could be heard over the sound system as Dutch’s end turned off and Benny’s came back on.

“Looks like five boats, about our size.” He paused attempting to calm the quiver in his voice. “They are coming in from all sides, looks like a basic pincer maneuver, boss.” Revy began sniffing at the air and grinning. This was her way, her world. She was dying to get off the couch and do something fun. Blood, Guts, and Gunpowder. “Looks like they are about 10-20 min eta. I can't tell what kind of arsenal they have.”

Dutch’s thick voice came back on. “Fuck.” His heavy sigh could be heard through the speakers. “Benny come up to the cabin, I may need you to take control of the boat.” The war vet grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. “Revy, for fucks sake.” He huffed into the mike, almost more air than words. “Do not take unnecessary risks, or do anything stupid.” The gunslinger winked and mockingly saluted her boss through the Lagoon’s Deck window. “Rock…..” The dark-haired man’s ears twitched upon hearing his name in such a morose way. “You’re on backup and runner.” Rock scratched his head and shrugged so Dutch could see him through the window. “You are gonna be running guns and ammo between myself and Revy.” His smooth voice cracked a bit as he took in a deeper sigh. “I am afraid if we get boarded, with the shit shape Revy is in, you may have to take up arms.” 

Revy grew pink in the face and began what Dutch could only guess was cussing up a storm. The thick plexiglass made it damn near impossible to hear her frustrated protests and complaints, for which he was grateful. Rock felt sweat drop down from the back of his neck and begin to pool at his lower back. It was cold and uncomfortable, his stomach flipped within itself. Did Dutch really say……. Before his employee could argue with him, the vet came through the PA system once more. “Two-Hands, you take gunner’s nest till we get them in closer, then take starboard. I will take port.” With one more even more dramatic salute the female gunman hobbled off to the gunner’s nest ladder after shouting her requests to Rock.  
……..

As the boats came into view Rock tossed Revy her favored Remington 700 SPS rifle and an ammo box of several cartridges. With a grin she wrapped her fingers against the warm porous wood grain and set the muzzle on the banister of her nest. “Revy?” His voice was quiet, cautious, it annoyed her. She loaded the two bolts excitedly into the barrel, unable to contain her cheshire grin.

“Yes, partner?” She looked through her scope and began slightly adjusting it. Rock took one step down on the ladder, the rusted metal grating under his shoe. His eyes scanned her face carefully, like they always did. He was always doing this. Always reading, always assessing, analyzing. “Rocky, baby, spit it out before I get annoyed and put you out like these lousy pirates.” her mock singsong tone smelled like honey, tasted like turpentine. 

“You look kind of pale Revy.” His dark eyebrows furrowed together, but he never broke eye contact with her. A wild dog was a wild dog, that was weakness, a chance for them to go for the throat. He took his chance, stood his ground. He would not be pushed around by her. “You sure you're up for this?” The redhead scoffed and snorted, almost falling out of her nest, gun and all. The business man drew back, hurt echoed through his eyes. “You look like you’re getting sick.” His eyes focused on her like laser beams, her bluff was called. It was starting to get to him. That barrier he had started to break down; back in Japan, with soft fingers through her dark locks, kisses on her forehead, private intimate laughs and quiet talks through the night, it was all coming back, stronger and worse. Was it all for nothing? Was she toying with him? The nights softly holding her hand, grabbing her naked back to his chest, why was it like this always? One step forward, a punch in the face and three steps backward.

Wind whipping through her hair, her caramel eyes narrowed looking through her scope. “Quiet now, baby.” Revy lined up her shot and rolled her shoulders back, preparing to start the gagglefuck bloodbath. “You're getting too fucking nosey, and if you keep it up Rocky baby…..” She let off two quick successive shots and swiftly began reloading. “You're gonna end up with a second asshole in your pretty little face, playing where's my dick with Davey Jones at the bottom of the ocean.” She fired and reloaded 2 more times at the same boat to her northeast faster than Rock could put his thoughts together. 

The girl had an iron defense with a gun in hand. “Whatever you say, Revy.” This wasn't productive, nothing with her usually was. He stepped down the ladder, clank by clank. “I will go set up the ammo boxes for you and Dutch.” Revy flippantly waved him off after giving herself a victory fist pump for taking out all the crew in view of the first boat, swiftly moving her sight to the next one a few knots east of it. “Be careful, Revy.” The whisper, more a wish, barely broke his lips. 

“Yeah, Yeah. You too partner.” She dismissed him casually as he disappeared down the tunnel into the cabin of the Lagoon. “Don't get kidnapped!” She snickered under her breath, a personal joke she was proud of. Visual clarity was getting difficult as the sun began to fall in the sky. The South Asian sea shown in colors of greens, blues, oranges and yellows. The gunwoman had finished clearing most of the personnel off three of the five boats with the SPS as they approached. With a soft clank she set the rifle down reverently and pressed the earpiece in her right ear. “Dutch, most of the men on the boats to the north, northwest, and northeast have been wiped out.” Her lips twitched upward, and excitement drenched her voice. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of those pussies are still hiding inside their cabins, waiting for the approach!” She ran her fingers along the smooth barrel of the rifle impatiently.

“Nice job, Revy.” Dutch’s voice rang through the Lagoon crew’s ears via the small earpieces. “That should thin them out enough to make this a fair fight for us.” The Lagoon captain could almost hear his enforcer rolling her eyes. “Alright, Two-Hands. Get your ass down here and let's start taking these assholes out!” 

The Chinese-American’s lips curled, teeth glistening with ferocity in the bright colors of sunset on the waters. “You got it Dutchy, baby!” The grit from the paint and rust made a grinding noise as she slid across the gunner’s nest and down the ladder, planting them firmly on the first step. “I am hard as hell now, boss.” She crooked her nose as her fingers twisted around the rails. “I am ready to fill these fucks up with my hot lead.”

………

Revy snickered as she pulled her walkman, FB PM-63 RAK sub-machine gun, and M79 grenade launcher off a crate on the starboard side Rock had clearly left for her. Several boxes of ammunition were lying close by, a well thought out plan. He must be having flashbacks to the first ambush with Mr. Chen’s men. “Good boy.” Revy ran her tongue over her teeth as she attached extra mags for her 92fs to her ammo belt with a few extra grenades and her walkman. “Mama’s gonna have to take you out for cottoncandy, baby.” Everything was lined up, in its place. This was going to be interesting. Her lids were heavy, but nothing a little Foreigner wouldn’t fix. Sliding her headphones over her earpiece, fingers slid over the well-worn “play” button on her walkman and pressed down.

As an enemy boat gained on them, the Chinese woman loaded her M79, aimed and fired. With a hulking “thunk” and a backwards thrust, a grenade left the chamber blowing one of the boats she had been attacking earlier out of the water. The concussive blast rattled through her body, gory, satisfied, complete. Like nothing else in this world. “Better than sex, baby!” Nothing but debris was left. “4 more to go Dutchy!” her heart could hardly stay in her chest, bloodlust dripping from her words as she spoke. 

“Make that 3, Revy.” The captain’s voice came through, interrupting her playset. “Rock and I took care of one on this side with an RPG.” The tattooed woman ran her fingers over the back button, restarting the song Dutch had so rudely interrupted. “One incoming over here!” The gunwoman grimaced as Rock yelled through the headset, interrupting her song again. “We will take it out, just focus on your side Revy!” Revy’s smile twisted upwards.

“You don't even have to ask.” Her jaw gnashed like a starved hyena. “These fuckers won’t even know what hit ‘em, boss!” Another worn boat approached, red and blue paint peeling off the sides, close behind it was a second boat. The gunwoman laughed through her teeth, the heat of her breath burning the underside of her nose. This setup was perfect, it couldn't be more perfect. She would have it all. “Last two on this side, Dutch!” Laughter bobbed in her throat. “I am goin’ for it boss!” Swiftly loading and firing the M79 once more, she hit the hull of the furthest ship, covering the protests of her boss over the headset and reveling in the destruction.

“REVY!” Dutch boomed, causing Rock and Benny both to wince. “I SAID DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!” The large man ripped the RPG from Rock’s hands and fired into the oncoming boat. “REVY?” the enemy boat was winged but not obliterated. A few of the crew began swimming towards the Lagoon, using debris as shielding. “REVY!” Dutch looked back towards Rock who looked panicked, clearly, they were thinking the same thing. Two-Hands had gone rogue. The African American held out his open palm wantonly. “Benny! Do we have eyes on her?” Rock handed Dutch his Remington 870 Marine Shotgun.

The gunwoman snatched up her FB PM-63 RAK, slinging the M79 across her back. Switching out the cd in her walkman and removing the earpiece Dutch had given her, not wanting to be bothered. Finding the furthest spot not blocked by cargo crates, she prepped for her sprint. Backing the heels of her combat boots to the back of the Lagoon, she closed her eyes and mentally braced herself for what was ahead. Pain just below her right knee searing, the jump would be difficult, not impossible. “This is gunna fuck’n hurt!”

The Blonde Floridian frantically looked from window to window like a lost child looking for Lagoon’s loose cannon. “Boss!” sweat dripped from his brow into his eyes. “I have no visual on Revy.” His hands trembled like kittens as they ran over buttons and switches. “That could mean anything, she was right next to all the cargo boxes.” He knew what Dutch was thinking, what they were all thinking. This was gonna turn into a shitstorm fast.

Dutch spat to his right as he fired his shotgun at an incoming swimmer. “Fuck!” Reaching into an ammo box on a crate next to him, he pulled out a handful of slugs and began reloading. “Rock! Get over to that side of the ship and reign her ass in.” He began blindly firing at more swimmers as they approached the boat. Rock knew better than to argue.

“Of course, Dutch.” His gut squirmed, Revy was not known for her superior decision-making skills. “Take care of these guys, I will take care of Revy!” The soles of his shoes screeched on the salted metal as he rushed around the backside of the ship. Hopefully he could get there before she did something unwise, as unlikely as that was. He dropped his head as he ran. That wasn't gonna happen, Revy was far too reckless.

Hunkered down, knees bent, braced, weapons at the ready. She mentally checked herself as she peeled her eyes open. Her lip twitched upward as she pushed off the back wall of the Lagoon, launching herself with as much speed as could, toward the banister. “SAY YOUR PRAYERS FUCKWADS!” Springing off the ball of her left foot she jumped onto the railing, as the spins hit once again. Using all of her balance and strength, Ignoring the tearing pain in her right leg she pressed off once more, launching herself into the air over the darkening ocean, toward the oncoming boats.

“REVY!” Rock tore around the corner behind the cargo crates in time to watch her jump off the boat. Her red hair looked like fire against the sunset as she sailed through the air, but her face. Her face was all wrong. It was expressionless, gaunt, almost white. Rock struggled to breathe. Something was wrong. He stood rigid next to the splintering crates, helpless to do anything.

Her eyes narrowed as they tried to focus, a barrage of suppressive fire came. Warmth burned its way through her ribs and shoulder. This was nothing, this wasn't the problem. She clutched her weapon to her chest. “FUCK” Finger pulled hard against the trigger of her own FB PM-63 RAK forcing the men in the boat ahead of her to duck down, ending their suppressive fire with her own. Blood whizzed about, the taste of copper, in milliseconds all mistakes became obvious. “FUCKFUCKFUCK” She clutched her weapon tighter. Her leg was too damaged, the jump had been too short. It was over. Instinctively she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. 

“REVY!” Rock’s eyes widened in horror, unable to look away, as she collided headfirst with the hull of the enemy ship. “GODDAMNIT REVY!” Without thinking, Rock dove into the rain of suppressive bullets and dark oceanic waters. The warm water felt like molasses fighting against him, pulling him backwards as he watched her sink in slow motion in front of him. For once in his life he cursed at himself as the difficulties of swimming in a business suit became more apparent. His tie constantly caught his hand as he swam towards her, just to prove that she was right. It was pointless, everything was in his way, everything was trying to stop him. She was fated to sink, fated to die like the rest of the walking dead in the depths of South Asian Seas.

Her dark red locks wrapped around her face like a living force, attempting to pull her upwards as she drifted down. She fell so quickly, like an anchor. To hell with this! He was going to let her die here, even if she didn't want to be saved, like Yukio. SHE WOULDN'T BE YUKIO. His fingertips grazed her bronzed skin, missing a good hold on her. Her chin tilted upward as she continued to sink, she looked so at peace. Blood trailed beautifully from her head wound, crimson turning black. His chest cried for oxygen, urgency rushed him, once again. There wasn’t much time, she didn't have much time. He dove down further grabbing onto a tattooed arm and pulling upward. He would rip it off if he had to.

Kicking and thrashing as hard as he could, he aimed upward. His abdominals felt like they were ripping apart. Desperation overthrew him, they had to make it. She was much heavier than she looked. Probably due to the arsenal she had strapped to herself. Her head bobbed into his chest, almost lifelessly, striking a pulse deep within his chest. Rock grabbed her hip up next to his and continued to fight upwards. The surface was near, it was so near, he could almost taste it. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and kicked as hard as he could. Hoping, praying, anything…...Just let it be ok. Not this one, not this one. Let him have this one. Just Revy.

The cool waters broke with a slap to the face of tepid humid air. They made it to the surface, Rock pulled Revy’s unconscious face above water. No bullets flying, booms, cussing. It was Brackish, Dark and quiet now. This was a battleground, disoriented he looked around. Nothing but the Lagoon, blood and debris around. Rock winced as a spotlight hit him. “ROCK!” Benny yelled from the Lagoon. “DUTCH! THEY ARE OVER HERE! BRING THE RAFT AROUND!” The Japanese man allowed himself a minute to smile. One brief second. It was a victory. They were still here, he did it, he won. He glanced over at his unconscious companion, she began coughing, heaving and choking up water and whatever else had been in her stomach.

He bent his head near hers and spoke softly. “It’s ok Revy, it’s ok” he smoothed her hair down and pulled her head closer into his neck, careful to keep her face out of the water. He carefully adjusted his grip on her to keep his arm from growing tired. “I’ve got you,” The motor of the raft stopped as Dutch pulled up close. The Captain looked down on his crewmates, expressionless and shook his head. Muttering under his breath, the large man reached down and hooked his hands around the young woman’s biceps.

“Give her here, Rock.” Rock helped push her upwards onto the raft and then took Dutch’s hand, climbing on himself. His head felt heavy as he sunk into the cushioned sides of the raft, not realizing how exhausted he truly was. His body felt ragged, battered, the businessman could hardly move his lead-weighted limbs. The black man withdrew and shook a pack of Marlboro Blacks at his comrade. “You look like you could use one of these.” heavy fingers pulled a cigarette from the pack and slipped it between his dehydrated lips. 

“Thanks, Dutch.” Wet bangs slicked to his forehead as he glanced over at Revy. Her chest was moving, that was good enough for him right now. “What a messed-up day.” A smirk broke his lips, when he realized she was still clutching her submachine gun. “No wonder she was so heavy.” Rock nodded towards the passed out Two-Hands. Dutch chuckled.

“That girl really does appreciate a good gun, when she sees it.” The war vet leaned forward lighting his subordinates smoke, with a quick flick of his zippo. “And how much they cost.” Rock hummed with appreciation, while taking in a drag. “That one is gonna be the death of us all.” The motor of the raft hummed softly as they sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing Rock to go over the events of the day in his head.

With an embellished sigh and a drop of his shoulders, the Japanese man leaned forward onto his knees. “Mmmmmm….You're telling me, Dutch. You're telling me.”


End file.
